A Ketchum in time
by ShadowDragonAmor
Summary: Ash Ketchum is sent back in time. Only he is still an adult and must change the future existing outside his own time. Please review.


_'Talking'_

**_'thouhgts_**'

**_'Legendary pokemon talk.'_**

**'Arceus speaking or thinking.'**

Good and Evil. What really defines the two? Is there one universal rule that determines what is lawful and what is chaotic? Or is it the eyes of whom act are seen that determine what is good and what is evil? The decisions we make everyday determine our status in the eyes of our peers. But for some, the opinions of their peers doesn't matter. To them, only what benefits themselves is absolute. This may seem selfish, but then again is it not selfish of those who try to deter the ones who's own goals benefit only themselves? For one young man this was a situation he constantly debated in his head.

Ash Ketchum sat atop the snow point temple in snow point city. The leader of the city, Candice, had let him stay with her for as long as he wanted. Sitting next to Ash was a large mouse like creature that was orange in color, had a white stomach and a long thin tail with a jagged thunderbolt at the end of it. Ash was now 24 years old. His usual attire he wore no longer adorned his person. His clothing now consisted of a dark blue tuxedo jacket and dark blue pants. A dark blue fedora hat sat on his head. Overall he looked like he had raided Riley's closet.

But getting back to the Raichu that sat next to him. The reason for Ash's evolving of Pikachu? The reason for this spans back about a few years during the great war as it was called. The reason for this great war? The four evil teams of the regions had joined up and their combined force was actually enough to bring both Kanto and Johto under their control. After Misty had been caught in the cross fire of team rocket, Ash had unleashed his power of aura. Once that power had been unleashed, he used it to take back Kanto. Operations in the other three regions were already underway. It was long and arduous, but worth it. After a years worth of training from Riley and his Lucario, Ash took back Johto, Hoen and Sinnoh. Sadly, the damage had already been done. Everyone he cared about was either in a coma or dead. Ash's pikachu would have died if he hadn't used that thunderstone he had found a while back. Turns out forced evolution can actually heal fatal injuries in pokemon. A shame that it isn't the same for people.

_How long has it been Raichu?_

_Rai Raichu._

_Nine years eh_?

_Rai Rai._

_A shame so many of our friends are gone._

_Rai. _

_YOOHOO! Oh mister hero! Dinner is ready! _Ash looked down and saw Candice in her usual attire waving up at him like some little girl who just found out she was on Santa's good list. Ash always wondered why he and Candice clicked so easily as friends. Maybe it was because of her fun loving, carefree attitude? Or maybe it was because Misty, May and Dawn were no longer there? He would figure it out later. Ash and his Raichu jumped from the top of the snow point temple before landing in a pile of snow. Thankfully it was deep enough so he didn't hit the cold, hard ground. After pulling himself out of the snow pile, the two of them began their walk back towards the snow point gym. On their way Candice stopped and stared at a headstone. Candice's student and friend. This was Zoey's headstone. Candice began to feel her eyes tear up. Candice was about to cry when she felt a pair of strong arms encompass her. Then she felt something encompass one of her legs. She cracked a minuscule smile.

_Your both sweet._Candice spoke to Ash and Raichu_._ The moment was over and the trio left on their way. Candice still looked back at the head stone one last time before turning back in the gym's direction.

(Brick Break!)

Ash and Candice walked through the gym's doors to be greeted by the delicious smell of something cooking.

_It was nice of you to lone your assistants to me._Candice spoke as the three made their way down a hallway and into a kitchen/dining room and taking their seats.

_Well I did train them myself, so I expected them to be helpful after everything you've done for me and Raichu._

_First course is up!_Came a voice from the kitchen. A young man with blue hair walked in holding a tray carrying two bowls of soup and a dish of pokemon food.

_Two bowls for the master and Miss Candice and One bowl for Master Raichu. _The blue haired man spoke with a gentlemen like tone as he placed the food down in front of the three.

Ash nodded his head to the man._ Very good James. I must say, you have improved._

James nodded his head to Ash. _Coming from you master, that is quite good. Now you must excuse me. I have to help Jessie with the second course. Also I wish to let you know Meowth has made enough pokemon to last you and Miss Candice the following week._

Candice smirked as she watched James go back through the kitchen door. _Who would have thought those three were once crooks?_

Ash took a taste of his soup and made a face showing his enjoyment of it before swallowing. _They were good people. Just playing for the wrong side. Well let's not dwell on the past lets........Candice stop playing footsie with me under the table._

Candice grinned as she retracted her foot back into her shoe. _Okay. But I expect snuggling later._

Ash knew Candice had feelings for him in the time they had spent together. He wasn't the same unaware kid he once was. Ash wanted only a regular friendship with Candice. Candice on the other hand wanted something more and she would tease the young aura user with every chance she could get.

Raichu just looked between the two. He himself didn't understand how humans worked. I mean those two months where he dated Dawn's Buneary were two of the happiest months he had. Raichu sighed. _Rai Raichu._

In Pika speak that translates. _Stop dwelling on the past and just get with her already._

_(Karate chop!)_

Ash and Candice had finished dinner early. Candice had left Ash to his own devices since she had her night classes to teach at the trainer's school. Ash had decided walk through the snowy hill side and watch the frozen water as it fell. He watched each snowflake fall. As each fell, they spun and danced on the wind before hitting the ground and conforming into a large mass of fluffy whiteness.

Ash looked to his Raichu who was also watching each snowflake fall.

_Hey Raichu._

_Rai?_

_Do you ever regret me using that thunderstone on you?_

_Rai Raichu. (Of course not. If you hadn't, I wouldn't be here.)_

Ash smiled. He could always rely on pika....err Raichu to talk to.

Ash stood five more minutes watching the snow fall before turning around and heading back to the snow point gym. Raichu had taken the liberty of standing on his shoulders.

However he didn't notive a pair of green eyes watching him.

**_Do you think he could be of use my lord?_**

**Perhaps. He did after all quell and stop the fighting of his own kind. The world can be saved. But depending on his actions may determine this time's happenings if he is used. He is an unknown factor in this game of humanities life span.**

**_Well we won't know that unknown's stance on this unless we act and soon lord Arceus._**

**Make it so Celebi. The outcome of this dimesnion is resting on his shoulders.**

**_Yes my lord._**

(Focus Blast!)

Ash was currently laying in bed. His Raichu curled up in a make shift bed situated in a dresser. Htossed and turned trying to get comfortable but couldn't. He felt anxious. Like a pair of eyes were watching him. The fact that he looked up and saw a pair of green eyes looking at him confirmed his suspicions. Ash recognized the eyes however. It was the forest guardian, Celebi.

Ash wasn't surprised to see a legendary pokemon floating infront of him. With all the adventures he had done in the past it became second nature, not to be surprised. _To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit._

**_Follow me. My lord wishes to speak with you._**

When Ash heard her lord, he knew she was talking about Arceus.

Celebi didn't wait for an answer as she snapped her fingers and both dissapeared.

(Low kick! But not below the belt.)

Ash found himself floating. He could see Mt. Coronet lying far below him. He looked around to get his bearings straight as he saw he was surrounded by clouds. Sitting infornt of him was Arceus.

**Ash Ketchum! I welcome you to the hall of origin. However time is of the essence. I require your assistance. **

Ash immediatley became focused. _With what my lord?_

**This existance is dying. **

_Why?_

**Do you remember when the four organizations came together to take over the world? **Asg nodded his head.**Well it turns out the mortal named Cyrus was planning on betraying the other three. He planned on using Giratina's power to make himself a god. However in her capture Giratina was killed. When Giartina's existance was no more, the distortion world collapsed and faded from existance. With the distortion world gone, all that remains is a blackhole in it's place. Your realm is slowly being pulled towards it. I have tried stopping it but not even my power is enough. What I want is to send you back to the day you started your pokemon journey. I want you to stop the organization's from meeting and prevent this from ever happening.**

Ash began processing everything he was told in his head. He would have to do this. If he didn't, this future was doomed anyway.

_Before I say yes. May I take some people back with me?_

**You may. We must do this now however. I will trasport you and your belongings with be careful when I send you back. You must keep you existance a secret. We can't have any time paradoxes forming. Which means don't bang your own mother.**

**_My lord that is just worng on so many levels._**

**You wouldn't believe how many times it happens though. Now when I send you think of the people you want to take with you.**

Suddenly light began beaming out of arceus and the whole area was supsended in exploded like glass, causing the aura user to black out.

(Karate chop!)

Ash awoke dressed in his usual Riley outfit. He looked around and saw many trees and looking off into the distance he saw a windmill that looked familiar. Laying next to him was Candice and the former team rocket trio.

Ash just looked to the sky. "This time things will be different."


End file.
